When the Clouds move on
by Night of StarClan
Summary: Princess is seeing all of her kits and their kits in her garden, but one tom is missing. Cloudtail. Story takes place after The last Hope, however in the old forest. Rated for Char. death.


**_ThunderClan_**

**Leader:**

Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt, Mentor of _Dewpaw_

**Deputy:**

Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Mentor of _Amberpaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

Jayfeather-grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Greystripe-long-haired grey tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes, Mentor of _Lilypaw_

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat, Mentor of _Snowpaw_

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale grey tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, Mentor of _Seedpaw_

Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes

Cherryclaw - small ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Molefoot - brown-and-cream tom

**Apprentices:**

Lilypaw - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw - very pale ginger she-cat

Amberpaw - grey she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes

Snowpaw – white tom with amber eyes

Dewpaw – grey tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Ferncloud-pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Dovewing-pale grey she-cat with blue eyes _(mother of Stonekit, pale grey tom with amber eyes, and Pinekit, dark brown tom with blue eyes, mate of Tigerheart)_

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, oldest she-cat in the nursery _(mother of Flarekit, ginger she-cat, Flamekit, ginger tom, and Spottedkit, ginger and pale-ginger spotted she-cat, mate of Firestar)_

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes _(mother of Eaglekit, dark-brown tabby tom, Blazekit, dark-ginger tabby she-cat, Leafkit, dark-brown tabby she-cat with a white forepaw, and Featherkit, white she-cat with amber eyes)_

**Elders:**

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horse place

* * *

_**Princess' Family**_

Princess - a light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws (kitty-pet)

**Princess' kits:**

Cloudtail - white tom with thick, long fur and round, blue eyes _(ThunderClan, Warrior)_

Ember – a light ginger tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws _(Loner)_

Katy – a light ginger she-cat with white under body _(kitty-pet)_

Timothy/Tim – a light brown tabby tom _(kitty-pet)_

Rain – a white tom with amber eyes _(Loner)_

**Cloudtail's kits:**

Whitewing – snowy white she-cat with green eyes and soft fur _(ThunderClan, Warrior)_

Amberpaw - grey she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes _(ThunderClan, Apprentice)_

Snowpaw – white tom with amber eyes _(ThunderClan, Apprentice)_

Dewpaw – grey tom with amber eyes _(ThunderClan, Apprentice)_

**Katy's kits:**

Sophie – white she-cat with light-ginger patches _(kitty-pet)_

Sophia – white she-cat with dark-ginger patches _(kitty-pet)_

**Rain's kits:**

Thunder – dark-grey, black tabby tom with yellow eyes _(Loner)_

Dusty – white tom with grey hairs _(kitty-pet)_

* * *

**This story takes place after the battle in "The last Hope". However there are a few differences to the book. Point 1: The Clans still live in the old forest, Point 2: Different cats than in the book died. I hope you like it.**

**Warriors doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R**

* * *

Princess blinked tiredly while she watched the family reunion in her garden. She smiled. All of her kits and their kits were there, except for Cloudtail and Whitepaw. She hadn't seen her son for seasons, neither Firestar. Shaking her head she thought; _What happened. Why did they never visit again? The last time I saw them was when they told me about the twolegs who destroyed ShadowClans territory. Oh StarClan, I don't know if you really exist, but let them be alright._

"Mother?"

Princess looked up and into the amber eyes of Timothy, or Tim like everyone called him, one of her sons.

"Yes Tim?"

"Why are you so sad? The whole family is here."

_Not the whole though_, thought Princess. _Should I've told them about Cloudtail and Firestar? Maybe I should've. Shall I now? I don't know._ "I'm fine Tim, really, I just got lost in my thoughts", answered Princess. Tim stared at her, then twitched his tail and Ember, Rain and Katy came towards them.

"Mother you're lying", stated Tim. "You are troubled by something." The other three nodded and slowly Princess answered: "I…I've not always been honest with you." She got raised eyebrows from her kits and explained: "Your brother, he's not here. I never expected him to be."

"Brother? Mother your age is catching up with you", stated Katy. Her light-ginger pelt reminded her so much of Firestar. "We've always been four", agreed Rain. The white tom looked so much like Cloudtail. "No, no you've been five. I had five kits. But…I gave the firstborn away after you all were just one day old", explained Princess and gazed to the forest.

"But how…"

Screeching from cats over sounded Ember's sentence and everyone froze and stared to the forest. The next moment a she-cat dragged herself over the fence. He white pelt was torn and soaked with blood, her green eyes glassy from her pain. With a heavy thud she fell into the garden and in panic the kits of Katy and Rain hid behind their parents. The she-cat tumbled forward and gazed at them. Finally her eyes focused on princess and then the kitty-pet realised who it was.

"W-White-Whitepaw!", gasped Princess.

Whitepaw gasped hard, then croaked: "C-Came to warn you…Ro-rogues invaded camp and…fight somehow…moves here. Firestar asks…you stay in your nest. Too dangerous." With that she turned away and Princess shouted after her granddaughter: "Wait!" She turned back. "Where are you going Whitepaw?" "Have to warn…other kitty-pets, to stay…in their nests", whispered Whitepaw, when suddenly a dark shadow dashed over the fence and lunged at her.

With a screech and lighting fast reflexes, Whitepaw leaped away and growled threateningly at the attacker. It was a dark-grey tom with amber eyes.

"So you're the one who got away first. Came to warn kitty-pets, that I'm not laughing", spat the tom.

Whitepaw growled threateningly and hissed: "The kitty-pets have nothing to do with ThunderClans fight with you. That's why Firestar sent me!"

She lunged forward and both rolled over the ground, scratching, biting and screeching. Finally Whitepaw threw him off and shouted: "Princess get into your nest. Please!" She lunged at the tom once more and scratched his forehead. The tom yowled and ran off. The screeching didn't stop. "Oh StarClan safe", exclaimed Whitepaw. "The fight reached the border!"

"What?", whispered Princess in shock. The next seconds dozens of cats came into the garden. The fought wildly and then Princess saw him. A snow-white tom swiftly moved through the cats, directly at them.

_Cloudtail_, thought Princess in relief. He jumped towards them, when Rain lunged at him. Skilfully Cloudtail dodged and snapped: "Stop it! I'm here to help!" Cloudtail turned to her and begged: "Princess please, go inside." She was frozen in place at her sons appearance. His white fur was soaked with more blood than Whitepaw's and it still dripped out of a deep gash on his shoulder. He gasped hard and his blue eyes were a bit misty. "PRINCESS!", shouted Cloudtail and started to push her through the cat-flap. Once inside he moved away and the other's followed suit. The moment everyone was inside, Cloudtail growled: "And stay here!"

With that he leaped out again. Princess was still shocked from the state her son and granddaughter were in. She didn't want to think how Firestar and Sandstorm were, not to mention Lostface. Suddenly the cat-flap waved once more and two cats came in. One of which princess immediately recognized. It was a white she-cat with ginger patches and only ne eyes.

"Lostface", exclaimed Princess.

The she-cat smiled up at her and whispered: "B-Brightheart now…please, take care of A-Amberpaw." She picked the small grey she-cat up. The apprentice was barely conscious.

"Of course", answered Princess immediately. Brightheart smiled at her, then placed Amberpaw down in front of her and sped out to the fight again. "Mother…w-wait", whined Amberpaw after her. "Shhh", soothed Princess and licked her forehead. "It's okay, she'll come back."

"W-Who are you?", asked Amberpaw with wide eyes. "My name is Princess. I'm Cloudtail's mother."

"F-Father's m-mother? Oh…yes…the elders said he was born as a kitty-pet like F-Firestar."

Princess licked over her head once more, then a female voice screamed: "What the hell is going on here?" Amberpaw screeched and curled up into a shivering ball. "Sophie", scolded Princess. Her granddaughter looked like she was in panic, but now Amberpaw needed her more. She curled around the small she-cat and licked her forehead. "It's going to be okay", soothed Princess.

"I…I'm scared that mother, father or my brothers or Whitewing will go to StarClan", whimpered the grey apprentice.

"That won't happen", soothed Princess. "They can fight."

Amberpaw nodded, then Princess realised that the fighting sounds had stopped. Then the cat-flap waved and he came in. A majestic fiery ginger tom with sparkling green eyes and a torn ear. He limped a bit, but his gaze lit up when he saw the apprentice.

"Amberpaw", purred he.

"Firestar", exclaimed the she-cat and ran up to him.

He licked her head and turned to Princess.

"Thank you Princess, for taking care of my apprentice."

"It's alright", answered Princess and eyed her brother.

He looked bad, but not like he would collapse immediately.

"If I was you", went the ginger tom on. "Don't come out just yet. The ground is soaked with blood and…" He trailed off and a tear ran down his face.

"Firestar what?"

He shook his head and whispered: "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

With that her turned around and disappeared. Amberpaw followed him, then Princess heard her scream. She rushed out and found her brother in front of the door, his gaze casted to the sk. "Why StarClan, why him? Why couldn't…why couldn't I decode your prophecy before it was too late?"

"Firestar", whispered Princess.

He turned his gaze to her and Princess winced. His green eyes were dull from sadness. "I'm sorry, I couldn't safe him."

_Him?,_ wondered Princess while she followed his gaze. Then her heart skipped a beat. In the middle of her garden, surrounded by Brightheart, Whitewing, Amberpaw and two other apprentices, lay the move-less body of a white furred tom. "No!", exclaimed Princess and rushed forward, ignoring the few growls she heard. She reached the body and a chocked sob came from her throat and then Brightheart looked at her. Endless streams of tears came from her one eye. _No_, thought the she-cat while she walked closer to the body. _No! Cloudtail, no!_ She reached her son and winced. His blue eyes were still open and his fangs bared at whoever had taken his life.

Bending her head, she licked over his eyelids to close them. A few cats hissed, but then she heard Firestar, silencing the cats with his growl. After she was done with closing Cloudtail's eyes, she gently closed his mouth. Now it looked like the white tom was sleeping, if it wasn't for the wound in his throat. Firestar's pelt brushed against hers while he said: "I'm sorry Princess. I should've done something." She couldn't hold it anymore. Tearing her gaze away from her son, she buried her face in his brother's shoulder and started to cry.

"Why is that kitty-pet crying?", asked a voice.

"Because Berrynose", answered Firestar. "She has every right to grieve over her son."

The clan gasped. Princess knew they all knew about her from hearing, but only a few had ever met her. She cried long and the sun was already gone when she let go of her brother. Immediately he straightened up and jumped onto the fence.

"ThunderClan listen to me." The cats looked up at him and Princess was impressed by how they reacted to her brother. "We have to return to camp. But…I rather not leave any apprentice alone in times like this." He was silent for a while, then called: "Lilypaw, come here please." A dark tabby she-cat with white patches padded up to Firestar, who called: "Lilypaw, your apprenticeship isn't over yet and you had a great mentor in Cloudtail. We all will honour and never forget him. This is why I now appoint Whitewing as your new mentor. Whitewing, you are a loyal cat and wonderful warrior. I trust you to continue Lilypaw's apprenticeship in the way your father started it."

Whitewing walked up to Lilypaw and they both touched noses.

"Now", continued Firestar. "Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart and Lionblaze, I want you four to scout out the way to camp. Dustpelt and Greystripe, you carry Cloudtail. Brightheart, do you or any of your kits need help?"

"The kits at all, I can walk by myself", answered Brightheart softly.

Firestar nodded and ordered: "Alright, Brambleclaw, Icecloud, I want you two to help your apprentices. I'll take care of Amberpaw by myself…" He was silent shortly, then said: "Though I know it's unusual, I guess you all agree with me that a she-cat should be allowed to see off her kit, not." Everywhere were agreeing murmurs and confused gazes. Firestar turned to Princess, who smiled. "Princess I want to invite you to join our vigil for Cloudtail. He was a wonderful warrior and I can't thank you enough for giving him to me all those seasons ago."

"I…I…yes, I want to join. I want to say goodbye to my son", answered Princess with a chocked sob. She'd expected disagreement from the clan, but everyone, especially the she-cats, looked at her with understanding and pity. She guessed some of them had lost kits by themselves already.

"Wait a minute", exclaimed a voice. Everyone turned to Ember, who'd taken place in front of her siblings and their kits. "Mother you are not really going with them, are you?"

"Only tonight", answered Princess softly. "Cloud-Cloudtail was my firstborn Ember. You can't expect me to just let him go like that."

Finally Rain stepped forward and Princess saw the clan-cats wince at his similarity with Cloudtail.

"Why have you never told us about him?"

"I wanted", answered Princess. "I…just never knew…how."

Suddenly Firestar was next to her and asked: "Your other kits?"

"And theirs", answered Princess. "They don't know about you either."

"Better so", answered Firestar. He turned away, then looked at Princess' kits once more and called: "I vow to StarClan, I'll bring her back unharmed. ThunderClan, we leave!"

The next second a few cats were already over the fence. A dark-brown tabby tom and a white furred she-cat carried a white tom with amber eyes and a grey tom with amber eyes. Greystripe and Dustpelt carefully carried Cloudtail's body over the fence while Firestar picked up Amberpaw. Princess ran up to her brother and together they left for the forest. Amazed Princess looked around. She'd never been deep in the forest, and most certainly not at night. They came forward surprisingly fast, with Princess stumbling over some roots Firestar dodged like he knew the way blind. She was almost certain he did. After a while they reached a gorse tunnel. They walked in and Princess immediately heard murmuring because of her, however ignored it. She saw how Greystripe and Dustpelt placed Cloudtail down carefully, then retreated. Brightheart walked up to him and started cleaning his fur. His family joined her.

"What are they doing?"

"They're giving tongues with him a last time", whispered Firestar to her. "They give their wishes to him, their hopes, or just how much he means to them. Go on, you have every right to be here. Let your heart speak."

Slowly Princess padded forward, trying to ignore some of the burning gazes on her pelt. She glanced around and saw a grey tabby tom running around, treating everyone's wounds. Then she sat down next to Brightheart and heard her whispering: "…who gave me hope. Thank you Cloudtail, for giving me reasons to live. I love you, I always will. Don't forget me, wait for me in StarClan."

With that she fell silent and looked up to the stars. Princess hesitated.

"It's okay."

She looked around and surprised she found herself looking at Sandstorm. Firestar was a bit away, keeping three kits from following her. "Just let your heart speak Princess, you don't have to be ashamed." She looked at the she-cat and watched how she bent down to lick Cloudtail's ears. "Well you crazy fur-ball", purred Sandstorm sadly. "You should stop being so much like Firestar. And not listening to anyone…no, Cloudtail, I'll miss you. You were a wonderful warrior and father. Please take good care of Brightheart and your kits from StarClan."

She licked his fur a little longer, then retreated with sunken head. Princess saw her, walking up to Firestar. The two touched noses and In the moonlight she saw tears on both warriors faces. Then Sandstorm gently guided the kits back into a den. Finally she got her courage together and softly licked over Cloudtail's neck.

"Cloudtail", whispered the she-cat. "My wonderful son. Oh what can I say? Why haven't you visited for so long. Oh I have so much to say, but one night won't be enough to say it. I love you my dear son. I love you so much. And take good care of everyone we both love."

She lay down and followed Brightheart's example, who'd pushed her nose into his fur. After a while sleep surrounded her. Her dreams were filled with blood and screams and she pressed herself down in fear. Suddenly the blood disappeared and then a familiar white tom appeared in front of her. His blue eyes blazed with mischief and she breathed: "Cloudtail!"

He smirked a bit and Princess narrowed her eyes at the light of the stars in his fur. Then he stepped forward and licked her forehead.

"I promise", whispered the white tom. "I'll always look over you, you and ThunderClan."

"Cloudtail", chocked Princess out. He smiled softly and the two embraced.

"I have to go now", whispered the white warrior after a while.

"What? Why?"

"StarClan is waiting and they want to burry my body soon. Don't worry, you'll see me again."

With that he was gone and Princess felt how a paw poked her flank. She blinked and opened her eyes. Her nose was still in Cloudtail's, now cold, fur. She looked up and saw a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes over her. She smiled sadly and whispered: "Stand up Princess. The elders want to burry Cloudtail's body." Princess followed and stepped away. A small dusky brown she-cat and a cream long-furred cat picked Cloudtail's body up and left the camp through a pathway the warriors had former. Brightheart followed.

"Who are you?", asked Princess confused.

"I'm Squirrelflight", answered the she-cat.

"Squirrel-Firestar's daughter?", asked Princess.

"Yes, that's me. I wish you could've met Leafpool. My sister looked so much like you."

"She's dead?" Squirrelflight nodded with a sigh and answered: "She was no medicine cat, into anymore, but died in almost the same way Cinderpelt, her mentor did." "What way?", asked Princess softly. "I…was kitting in a terrible fight and she helped me with it. An enemy got into the nursery. Leafpool fought him and then he killed her, just to be killed by Firestar afterwards. He…continued to help me with my litter. Leafpool was dead already."

Princess gulped, then whispered: "I'm sorry."

Squirrelflight smiled at her, then a dark-brown tabby she-cat with a white forepaw walked up to them and Squirrelflight asked: "Leafkit I said you and your siblings stay in the nursery."

"B-But…we…we wanted to see how they carry Cloudtail away too. I mean…he was your cousin mother and…"

Leafkit broke off and Squirrelflight licked her forehead. "It's okay, but now go back. I'm coming soon." The she-cat nodded and ran back to three other kits. Princess watched them, then padded up to Firestar, who sat under a rock, discussing with Brambleclaw.

"Firestar?"

He looked up.

"Yes?"

"I…think I should head back home."

"Of course", answered Firestar. "Is it alright when Brambleclaw guides you? I have unfinished business here."

Brambleclaw didn't look pretty eager to play her guide, but complied and smiled at her. "I have no problem with it", answered Princess. The tabby nodded and after Princess had bid farewell to her brother, they left. They travelled in silence, when Brambleclaw suddenly asked: "Was it hard?"

"Huh?"

He looked at her and asked: "Was it hard? To give your kit away. To know he could die every day?"

Princess was silent. Then she answered: "In the beginning, yes, but then…I was just worried. He became such a strong and caring tom. I truly admired what he was. My pride, overshadowed how hard it really was."

Brambleclaw nodded, then said: "He truly was something special. He was the only one, beside Firestar, who knew what it meant to prove yourself to the clan."

Princess raised an eyebrow at this, but the troubled look in his eyes kept her from asking further. After a while they reached the border and Princess said: "Farewell Brambleclaw, and thank you."

"You're welcome Princess", answered Brambleclaw warmly. During their walk he seemd to have warmed up on her. "And if you ever need help. Just ask the next patrol for me or Firestar. Your bravery of coming with us into the forest to join our vigil gained you respect in ThunderClan."

With that he ran off. Princess stared after him for a while, then made her way home. On her way, she suddenly scented Cloudtail and it felt like his fur brushed against hers.

_I'll always watch over you_, whispered his voice into her ear.

Princess smiled. The decision to give Cloudtail t Firestar was right. He'd been able to give so much and still did.

* * *

**So, what do you say? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Was it okay? Yeah, I'm not nice for killing Cloudtail, but, I always wondered what would happen when he would die and Princess would get to know.**


End file.
